A Man For Flowers
by Eumoirous
Summary: [DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE] Inigo had been homeschooled for all his life. Suddenly he is moved to Feroxi High in Regna Feroxi. Of course, nothing would be as simple as it was when he was still homeschooled. Would he ever be the same after this school year? [Mean Girls Parody]


Okay first of all, this is something I had deliberately written to be terrible so mischaracterization is probably like, everywhere. I loosely based this off of Mean Girls which means I took the main idea of the movie and is using it here. I will not do everything scene for scene but there would be somethings that are inevitable. As for character selection here are my choices:

Inigo-Cady, Morgan-Janis, Owain-Damian, , Walhart-The Principal, Severa-Regina George, Cynthia-Karen, Noire-Gretchen, Gerome-Aaron

This is just the loose character list but yeah. I don't own Mean Girls or Fire Emblem: Awakening. This is non-profit.

**Warnings:** Terrible jokes

* * *

"Come here Inigo, let's take a picture with our beautiful Ylissean vase." Chrom waved his son over to a piece of cheap china. It had a floral pattern on the white porcelain, honestly, it didn't cost much.

"I-Inigo. Did you bring all your books? Also also, do you remember your phone number and our numbers? Y-You know going to school and all is pretty scary and nerve wrecking." His mother, Olivia barely ushered out a few words.

Despite being in a family, they were all very… tense. Chrom was an awkward dork who tried to communicate with everyone while Olivia and Inigo were just naturally shy. Well, Inigo would try to flirt once in a while—actually the only person he could even end up acting flirty with was probably his older sister, Lucina.

"Come on, I'm just going to school," Inigo protested as his face flushed up, clearly contrasting the colour of his hair. He slung his backpack on one of his shoulders before hastily walking out of the home door.

"Lucina," Chrom called at his daughter with eagerness as he passed her the camera, "I want you to take a picture of us. It's Inigo's big day." He was smiling in glee before he turned around and yelled, "Inigo! Olivia! Picture time!"

Suddenly the atmosphere was tenser than usual. Inigo froze before turning to his father while Olivia already made her way over. However, relief washed over the blue head as soon as he saw Lucina and his father. Lucina looked fairly tired, he couldn't blame her but he wanted to tell her to put on a smile—Chrom's smiling face soothed away all of his issues for the time being.

"Inigo, let's take a picture! It's your big day today!"

Shortly the three were together in for a picture. Inigo in the middle, mustering the best non-awkward smile ever while his mother wanted to look away from the lenses but couldn't, and then there was Chrom. He looked the most excited one of the three—hey, it almost looked as if he was the one going to school!

See, things like this were totally understandable. Parents getting excited for a child's first day of school were totally normal… except they usually happen when the kid's five, not fifteen. Oh no, his family was completely normal. Inigo's mother was a dancer and his father was involved in some kind of vague business that he had no idea what it was. Lucina, well, she kind of lived on her own for who knows how long. Honestly, it wasn't until two years ago that they first met up—in fact, he didn't expect Lucina to be his older sister so he ended up flirting with her… Yeah, great idea huh?

His attire was ridiculous. A white polo shirt, pair of skinny jeans—so far it was alright but… A pair of pink crocs. On his two feet was a pair of bright pink crocs. Couldn't blame the poor boy, for the fifteen years of his life his father and mother made choices for what he would wear. According to Olivia, it was a fashion trend at Plegia. Well, he wouldn't remember since he moved away from Plegia quite some time ago.

"Well mom, dad I'll be leaving!" He grinned before walking to their car parked in between two other cars. A black jeep, nothing special but heck it was sturdy. Before he left he winked at his sister, hoping to make her smile. Instead, she became flustered whilst looking too angry before storming back into their house.

Jumping into the jeep, he started to car. Now it was time to get out. First he set his gear to reverse and gently pressed the accelerator—Wait… He looked out the window and realized he had collided with the front of the car behind him. Inigo looked over at his parents' glares before letting out a nervous chuckle. Alright, he decided to continue.

It wasn't long until he got out of that parking spot. Oh nothing harmful happened really, aside from the fact he left this giant mark on the car's door. Along the road was a smooth drive, he sang along badly to the song "Whistle" by Flo-Rida before arriving at Feroxi High, the one and only high school in the whole Regna Feroxi area…probably.

He got off of his car, locked it before proceeding to walk inside the school with his bag on his back. Walking past different groups of students and getting stares was causing him to be embarrassed by a whole new level. Inigo wondered why people were staring at him as he bit his bottom lip nervously. His eyes looked another direction; people were pigging out in the distance. Gosh, he felt so left out and all this attention he was getting was sure making him uncomfortable!

A few minutes later he had arrived in homeroom. Being the new student around, he thought that it would be polite to introduce himself to the teacher! His face was as red as a tomato as this stage but he mustered up the courage to walk to the teacher.

"Hey, don't know if anyone told you this yet but my name's Inigo and I'm new around," he stammered a little before earning a weird look from the blonde headed male.

"Who t'fuck gives a shit?" He glared before walking away from Inigo and then talking to his friends around his desk. Soon they started cackling and laughing until their stomach ached.

At this stage Inigo couldn't possibly get any redder and more embarrassed. Whatever, he went to look for an empty desk to sit at. A brunette with a hand covering half of his face and a girl with messy raven hair sat beside and behind him.

"Don't sit there," said the girl with a straight face.

"Huh? Why not, beautiful?" He grinned.

Flop… Somebody just—his face grimaced in slight surprise before sighing, his face in his palm. Immediately, he moved to another vacant spot.

"My sword hand twitches!" Announced the brunette before being pulled down by the raven headed female, smiling awkwardly at Inigo (almost as if she was twitching).

"This is Owain," she gestured at the brunette who was too busy reciting some sort of chant. The female looked over and sighed. "My name is Morgan."

"Hurhurhur Morgan what'ya got on yur lips?" The blonde from before asked before she turned around, looking at him intensely.

"The blood of your mother's menstruation fluid, Brady." Her face was kept unfazed at the male turned around in disgust.

"AHEM," everybody turned around to the face of their white headed principal. "Where is your teacher?"

"Who's that?" Inigo whispered to Morgan whilst glancing at the stern male at front.

"That's our principal, he's Walhart."

Thud! Everyone's attention went towards the door as a teacher fell on the ground. Brown hair, funny looking boots—definitely a young, hip woman, and obviously disorganized to an extreme.

She saw Walhart and tried her best to keep her face from panicking. After all, Walhart did have a particularly intimidating face.

"Oh! Hi there!" She looked at her watch. "Gosh I'm late! Hey guys I'm Miss Sumia and—"

"Today we have a new student from Plegia," Walhart walked up to a gloomy looking female who probably had too long of her bangs or something. Her name was Tharja and she shot Walhart a menacing glare.

"Hmph, what're you looking at? Does my face repulse you that much? For goodness sake, I'm not from Plegia," she growled at the principal who continued to ignore her.

"…So his name is," he was reading off from a card. "Inigo (A-NEE-GO)?"

"Actually, it's pronounced Inigo (IN-I-GO)," the blue head stood up and chuckled. As soon as he rose everybody lost interest in him.

"Ahem, well welcome Inigo and thank you Mr. Walhart."Sumia coughed before looking the principal and eyeing Inigo before he sat down.

"Har har, you women using your time of the month as excuses screaming at everyone," He said in a semi-angry tone of voice before departing the room.

That was how Inigo's first homeroom class went. People mispronouncing his name and he mixing up someone else for one of the teacher. Honestly, it wouldn't be an ideal day but hopefully it does get better. After all, this was barely half a year right? How much worse could it possibly get?


End file.
